


it's the action that counts?

by kamyams (orphan_account)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamyams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamamoto surprises Gokudera with something he doesn't quite want to avoid...</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's the action that counts?

**Author's Note:**

> Sweats;;;; phone sex was being talked about and Alu mostly put this idea in my head so I...slightly elaborated. ...

Gokudera should have expected this from Takeshi, he really should have. The rain guardian is capable of mostly anything and Gokudera has the habit of completely disregarding this fact.

So there was definitely the initial surprise of getting a phone call at two am, scrambling to sit up and answer the phone, only the sound of heavy breathing on the other line for a second.

“What the fu-“

“Hey Hayato…ah, are you b-busy?”

Gokudera squinted at his bright phone screen, making sure he had gotten the time correct, before roughly bringing the phone back up to his ear, Takeshi’s breathing immediately assaulting his senses.

“What do you fucking think, it’s two am?!” Takeshi laughs breathlessly in his ear in response and Gokudera resists the urge to shiver, squinting suspiciously at the device.

“Hey…what’s wrong with you, why do you sound like that?” Gokudera was given no clear answer, just a low groan, the sound seeming to echo through his skull, making him tense up.

“Are…are you hurt? Why aren’t you saying anything dammit?”

He hears Takeshi sigh shakily.

“I-I’m fine, just…just keep talking, Hayato.”

Those words seem to reverberate through Gokudera’s head, his chest heaving with each breath as he put two and two together.

“You’re-are you jerking off?!” Although Gokudera lives alone, the last two words are whispered harshly, one hand clenching the phone and the other tangling anxiously in the bed sheets.

“Why would you-this is so weird, do you even-“

Takeshi lets out a moan and Gokudera is sure his breathing just picked up, unless it’s his own (it is) because in that case, he should probably…stop him. His heart is racing and he can already feel that familiar, sharp heat starting in his stomach begin to bloom out, making his arms and legs tingle at the ends.

He clears his throat loudly, this surprisingly, not doing a damn thing to stop Takeshi from his ministrations.

“Hey, this is way too weird…even for you, cut it out idiot.”

Takeshi just laughs, and if Gokudera didn’t know any better, he’d swear the laugh ended with a whimper.

“Takes-“

There’s a gasp and Gokudera bites his lip, looking frantically around his room, looking for an escape that doesn’t exist.

“Hayato, remember you said, ah…that you liked my hands?”

“Tch, of course I remember…” Yeah, he definitely remembered, he hadn’t meant to blurt it out, but the rain guardian had been insistent about finding something Gokudera liked about him.

“What did you like about them?”

Gokudera could feel himself get warmer, starting at the sides of his neck before it moved up to dot high at his cheeks.

“Well your fingers are all long and shit, I don’t know.”

Takeshi hums, seemingly encouraging Gokudera to keep talking.

“And your hands are warm, most of the time I guess. They’re really big…”

Takeshi makes a high breathless noise, panting in Gokudera’s ear, each exhale sending a shiver down his spine.

“Takeshi, are you…are you going to come?”

Gokudera’s gasped words seemed to do the trick because suddenly he was assaulted with an abrupt moan that turned into a high pitched whine as Takeshi came.

Gokudera only had a second for the thought of “all over his hands...” to cross his mind and he was choking, frantically hanging up the phone and sliding it across the room.

He flopped back onto his mattress and turned his head, pressing his face onto the pillow as he let out a low whine.

He was barely conscious of the movement of his hand, sliding over his t shirt and further down until his finger dipped beneath his pants.

“Fucking Takeshi, fuck fuck…”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!  
> Damn, I love writing Gokudera...


End file.
